Him&Her, Life&Death
by changethewayyoukissme
Summary: Zero lays there... Thinking... Being his emo self. Uh, ZeroXYuuki.. kind of.. First fan fic, by an author who was emoing instead of studying because EXAMS ARE COMING UP! Y Y" All reviews welcome, because honestly I don't know about this. K in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Him&Her, Life&Death **

_Author's Note: Yeah, after posting it, I realized you had to put on the author's note yourself… And I realized how SHORT it was. Oh no.! Well, yeah, enjoy… O yeah, please review, I have no idea how to write these things…. ^_^_

_And don't forget… Author was emoing because of EXAMS. EXAMS. *sigh* _

_O yea, and I don't own Vampire Knight. I wish. Haha, then Kiryuu-Kun would be MINE FOREVERR!!! 3333_

--

Zero just lay there in his bed. His bed; full of his wallowing in self-pity & endless melancholy. Full of painful memories, full of decisions between insomnia and nightmares. Full of… what made him… him.

He continued to just lay there, his eyes tracing the cracks in the old ceiling, creating odd shapes that didn't resemble anything. The ceiling… a light shade of grey with deep cracks… Just like the shattered remnants of his heart. Only darker.

Everyday... The pain, & the suffering. He's lived through all these endless nights, alone with the mocking of it. The pain; blood tablets, resisting blood, resisting her… & yet the reason he lived… was…

Zero cringed as he had another fit. The very thought of her drived him crazy. Her, & her delicious, sweet sweet blood. It was his, and his alone… his… He fantasized, no, reminisced his fangs sinking oh-so-slowly into her pale, exposed skin. Zero's blood red eyes closed abruptly, his arms hugging around himself as he tossed and turned in distress. No! He couldn't think of her that way! She… was more than just blood. She… was precious. She wasn't just why he was alive, she was also the reason he was dying…

But dying… was Zero's way of living. & Yuuki was the one holding his hand as he layed on his death bed.

--

_Author's Note: Hmm. And now I'm wondering if these things are continuable. xD_

_Well, yes, hope you enjoyed Athy's noobieful writing 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Him&Her, Life&Death, Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hihi everyone! ^__^_

_Well, I don't really expect many people to read this, but whatever, I'll just write more for the few fans out there… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! XD_

_You have no idea how much your reviews, faves etc etc have made me feel. Even if it's only one or two. xP_

_Anyway, 'ere we go…_

I feel myself slowly slipping. Like I'm hanging off a cliff, the small, small infignificant ledge I held onto so tightly would fail me at any moment. That ledge… was just like my world. I clung so hard, I tried to resist it all, the blood; her. Why did everything lead back to her? I clung so hard, held on so tightly, and yet I know that when I'm at my last ounce of strength, I will fall. Fall from it all. Even if I was given the strength, if I was held back up, the rock would break and not only would I fall, but I would drag her down with me.

I could never do that.

She has so much ahead of her… and I have nothing ahead of me but darkness and evil and death. She has one full of love, from the pureblood Kaname. I hated him, and yet I knew he would treat her so much better than me, take better care of her than me, protect her better than me, love her… better than me. Who was I to interfere? Was there really any point to anything?

To make her happy, Zero.

And yet, wouoldn't she be so much happier without me? I stared at my hand, clinging at the rock. I wasn't letting go, but I wasn't' climbing back up either.

Why?

Because I wanted to see those warm, smiling eyes.

'Then climb back up'

But I want the best of her, and I'm not the best of her.

'Then let go.'

But never will I see her again…

And me and Yuuki… made a promise. That only by her hand, she would kill me. When I sunk to a level E. Level E… feels so close yet so far. When I become a level E, I'll let go. Or if I still refuse, Yuuki will be there… to step on my hand.

She promised.


End file.
